I Caused This
by squidgyalien
Summary: What was going through the minds of those possessed by The Water? A group of Oneshots dedicated to The Waters of Mars. Mostly from Adelaides point of view, who, in all honesty, wasn't sure of anything anymore...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: oh my god!!! Did you see _the waters of Mars?????_ If you did, ohhh, wasn't it WIZARD! And if you didn't see it….where have you been?? Living under a rock? Seriously……living under a funny robot maybe? Lol :) This is a plot-bunny that has been nibbling at me since I watched waters of mars so……yeah; it just had to come out…….

Disclaimer: One day……..in a galaxy far, far away….Damn it! Don't own that either

**I caused this.**

**It's all over**

Damn You

This is wrong.

This is so very wrong.

I'm supposed to be dead. Right now, on Mars I'm supposed to die.

He had said so. Before, he had said that we died. He said he couldn't save us. That he couldn't save me. Especially me.

But I'm here, inside God knows what, alive, and so are Yuri and Mia. He saved us. After telling me that there was no hope. Only consolation. After he listened to the rest of my crew becoming those things. He just let them die.

Now here we are, in an impossible place. Yuri and Mia are clinging to each other, scared that if they let go they'll loose each other in this place. I don't blame them.

This ship, this Tardis, he called it, it's bigger on the inside.

How?

Who is his man?

Who is this man who has the power to condemn us one moment and save us the next?

What made him change his mind?

I'm watching him like a hawk, trying to figure out what has altered him so. I don't say any thing.

He is removing his spacesuit, flinging it to the side as he flicks a wide array of switches and turns dials on what I presume to be the main console. Every so often he will glance at me and grin.

I do not like this grin. It's not how he smiled earlier, gloriously happy that I hadn't followed that Dalek out of revenge.

This isn't the grin of a man I trusted only on his word.

This grin he gives me now, it's

Triumphant.

Arrogant.

Insane.

This man showed me how much damage one person can do.

This man. He scares me now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Voila ! Chapter two! another little fic relating to The Waters Of Mars. Just so you know, all the info that isn't specifically stated in the programme, i actually found on a wiki about the episode...so if it's wrong DON'T SHOOT! **

**Disclaimer: i own this just as much as i own a car.......i use the bus.**

* * *

I caused this.

Softly. Sweetly, 

* * *

Andy Stone

The water was kind to Andy. It took him quickly, not even giving him the chance to realise that his body was being possessed. He went without a fight, peacefully.

His last thought was whether the carrots grown in the base would taste right.

* * *

Tarak Ital

He was scared of Andy, he admitted that. He was a doctor, but he was afraid of this sick man. It was the eyes.

They were empty. They weren't Andy's eyes any longer.

Tarak mentally shook himself. He was being stupid, this, was just the cause of an infection, probably, and he had work to do.

He walked in front of the man, leaning closer to get a better look at his patient. That was when the water struck.

It brought him to his knees; the force of it was just overwhelming. He could tell this wasn't just normal water, it was _alive_ and it wanted him. His lungs filled with water and he was drowning...

Choking,

Panicking,

Shuddered with a lack of oxygen……..

… …

…

Doctor Tarak died in pain. He drowned knowing that there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Maggie Cain

_What's happening? Why can't I move? Help. Help. Ed? I can hear you, Ed! I'm here! I can see you talking……anyone? Please tell me it's all right, tell me I'm safe. Please. Please help me. That man, he said something, I recognise the words….where am I? Please save me. Oh god, please._

The water needed Maggie. Needed her normal enough to get into the base, to infiltrate as far as possible. She was the advance guard. Making the way clear. The water slept in the back of her mind, seeing through her eyes.

She didn't notice. Not till she saw the picture of Earth revolving on Yuri's computer screen.

And by then it was too late. The water had crept in, softly attached itself to the synapses of her brain, and when it needed to control her every move, it tightened its hold.

And then….Maggie was just a little voice tucked away in the back of her own head, still seeing through her own eyes because the Water wanted her to look human enough to trust.

It didn't work. But…the water was cruel. It wanted Maggie to see the end and know. Know that all she could do was to scream.

Screaming without sound.

_Please…..Please help…please….Save me._

* * *

Ed Gold

He guessed it was kind of ironic. He gets a placement, a team he actually enjoys working with.

And it's ruined. By alien water, of all things.

It's strange though. He had never thought of himself as brave before this. He was more of a jack-the-lad. Good with the ladies, daring, dashing, clever, friendly. But never brave.

He was on this project for one reason and one reason only.

Captain Adelaide Brooke.

So when the Water took him, he destroyed the rocket for her.

Because that's what she would do. Because she was brave.

She made him brave, just for that second.

_See you later._

* * *

Steffi Ehrlich

_Hello Mutti. Hello Mars._

The recording of her children. Over and over. She knows every word off by heart.

_Hello Mutti. Hello Mars._

It's all she has left of them.

She joined this expedition to get away. A new world. A new life. A new Steffi.

But she just ended up being the same person. She was a mother figure when Adelaide was too harsh to be.

So it hurt. When she lost that new family she had created around her.

All she could do was lose herself in her children's sweet voices.

_Hello Mutti._

Goodbye Mars.

* * *

Roman Groom

_The water drips onto his cheek. A tear. A single, simple diamond of water. That's all._

Such as simple way to die, when you think about it. He drowned.

Yes, there was alien water involved. Yes it took control of his body. Yes, it happened on Mars.

But, really, Roman Groom drowned, soul fleeing in seconds from the sheer onslaught of water.

Simple. For him, anyway. The boy genius, way beyond his time with a love of taking intricate machinery apart and putting it back together again.

He liked those complexities. Easier to deal with then real life.

And then the water found him.

And suddenly life was _so _simple.

Shame really. He never got the chance to experience _real_ life.

_The water slides down his face. Leaving a sparkling trail of life behind it._

_Then there was nothing left._

* * *

_Review!!!!!! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I get a fuzzy feeling every time I post something :) So this is chapter three, and it's basically a carry on from where chapter one stopped. It doesn't need to be read as one though, because they are all just random one shots really. Now, I'm not entirely sure how long this might go on for… So if you have any ideas about what you want to see, PM me or review!

Disclaimer: I have a cup with a Tardis on it……I don't think it counts.

* * *

Collateral Damage

"Ah ha!" The Doctor cries, making Yuri and Mia jump up in alarm. He grins again; eyes alight with the mad fervour of success "Here we are! Perfect landing."

He clicks his fingers and the doors swing open, reminding me of the old horror films. We can see outside. A street, covered in snow. It looks lovely. Familiar. It somehow makes it all the worse. Seconds ago, we were on _Mars_.

Mia can see the street too. I swear I can almost see what she is thinking. _This is home, Earth. _It rolls across her face. She glances at the Doctor and that one look speaks volumes; _Will you let me go?_ She is asking, _will you let me go?_

I don't have the heart to tell her that it might be harder to do, then simply walking out the doors.

It angers me. The way she looks at The Doctor. She is more afraid of him then she was of the water-creatures.

She suddenly runs out, deciding that she can't bear this madness any longer. I don't blame her.

Yuri follows her quickly, almost as scared but trying to not to show it. I think he is afraid for Mia.

What have you done to my team Doctor? Before they were so brave and strong, and now you've shown them what? That there are things more frightening then dying.

I follow my last two team members out the door and then the Doctor follows me. We both walk more sedately. I do because I am seething, fuming with anger and don't trust myself to speak. Not yet.

He walks slowly, because I think he wants time to revel in his so-called _Brilliance_.

I think we both know now. We are not enemies. I owe him Yuri and Mia's lives.

Nor do I hate him. I think he has seen more terrible things then I ever have, and it's damaged him beyond repair.

But neither are we friends. Because we both know, he has done something, changed something that never should have changed.

And now I am feeling the pressure. To set Time right. To fix the wound the Doctor has created.

That's supposed to be his job, I think.

But now I feel like I am collateral damage in a war he never should have started.

* * *

Reviews. Better then candy.


End file.
